Here and There
by Notinmyhead
Summary: One shot. Amelia's older sister shows up at her doorstep looking for forgiveness. Will Amelia give it to her? Set in am alternate reality where Omelia don't split up in 14x05 and all is right in the world.


**Hi guys! Happy New Year! Here's something different from me. I normally do Arizona/Calzona/Ariliza fics, but this popped in to my head and I had to write it. I have so much love for Omelia. I really hope they make it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say that his day had been long would be an understatement. From six am right through until eleven pm, he had worked diligently, full of focus, doing what he did best. Saving lives. His hands physically ached from the amount of stitches he had sutured, the time he had spent holding a clamp and the tight hold he kept on a scalpel.

But as he walked up the dimly lit path that led up to the home he shared with Amelia, all traces of tiredness left his body when he thought about his wife who, although likely asleep, was waiting for him inside.

Approaching the front door, he turned his keys in the lock and quietly entered the house, careful not to make any noise in fear of waking Amelia. He chuckled as he remembered her once telling him that he walked like an elephant.

 _What? What is it? Why are you laughing?_

 _I could hear you coming from miles off. You walk on your heels! Like an elephant!_

That conversation had triggered a debate on the anatomy of an elephant- whether they actually had heels or not. He, being stubborn and refusing to let her analogy be correct, had settled on no, and she had settled on yes for the exact same reason.

He almost didn't see her. He was putting so much effort in to walking quietly that he almost walked past the couch where she was sleeping peacefully, obviously having waited up for him. He jumped slightly, but then regained his composure, thankful for the fact that Amelia was a heavy sleeper.

As he looked down at her, he felt the familiar sensation of her beauty taking his breath straight out of his chest. It caught in his throat as he examined her delicate features. It amazed him how peaceful a sleeper she was. So still, so quiet. She didn't move nor make a sound. It had scared him in their first few months of living together. It was enough for him to stay awake, watching her, checking her pulse to make sure she was still alive. He found it amazing how someone so full of life, energy, stubbornness and determination showed no traces of any emotion while she slept.

Her eyes were shut lightly, her lips slightly parted, her face blank from all expression. Her brunette curls fell in all directions around her face. She had her knees curled up to her chest as far as her six-month pregnant bump, which was nearly concealed under the oversized shirt of his that she wore. He recognized the shirt instantly- it was the blue baseball shirt he and the rest of the, at the time, Seattle Grace, team had worn when the played against Seattle Presbyterian. He laughed at the memory of Meredith and Cristina concealing a bottle of Tequila on the pitch, Teddy being so eager to pitch and him being the keeper of team spirit when it was apparent that they were going to lose.

Owen crouched down beside his wife, looking at her face closer up. The mascara that clung to her eyelashes, slightly smudged and flaking after a long day at work. Her perfect lips, the smell of her sweet breath as she breathed slowly and evenly, her deep slumber overtaking her. The way her hands rested protectively over her stomach, the wedding ring on the fourth finger of her left hand catching the dim light of the fireplace and glistening brightly.

He found it surreal to think about the grace of God that landed him here, in the living room of the house he owned, taking in the beauty of his wife who was pregnant with their baby, their little girl. If someone had told him, nine years ago when returning from his placement in Iraq, mourning the supposed death of his sister and completely clueless of his direction in life, that this would be his life, he wouldn't have believed them for a second.

It was the furrowing of Amelia's eyebrows and the beginnings of the slow, groggy movements signature of someone awaking from a deep sleep that drew him out of his thoughts. As her eyes fluttered open, he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hello, sleepyhead." He greeted her, cupping her face with his hand and placing a soft, barely-there kiss on his wife's forehead. She smiled sleepily at him as she sat up, wincing at the knot in her back. He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Sleeping on the couch while pregnant is not a great idea." She said as she stretched her arms and legs.

"So why did you? There's a comfortable bed just upstairs." He said, his hands automatically resting protectively over her swollen stomach. He felt their little girl come to life beneath his fingertips, greeting him in the only way an unborn baby could, by tiny little kicks, which felt like no more than soft flutters from the outside.

"I couldn't get to sleep, or so I thought." Amelia said, biting her lip nervously. "Lizzie's asleep in the guest bedroom."

Owen did a double take. "Lizzie? As in your sister Lizzie?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "No, my great aunt's neighbor's fish Lizzie." She commented sarcastically. Owen held his arms up in the surrender motion.

"Okay, I know. Your sister Lizzie. Why is she here? I thought you guys weren't talking?" He asked, knowing perfectly well about the upset between Amelia and her family, especially after their refusal to attend their wedding. He had encouraged her many times to make peace with her sisters, because from both of their life experiences that they needed to hold family close, but she wouldn't have any of it.

It hurt her that her own family wouldn't come to her wedding. She knew that she had made some bad decisions in the past, caused them more upset and turmoil than she would ever be able to compensate for, but they were still her family. And they knew nothing of her life. After the wedding, Amelia told them nothing. They weren't informed of her brain tumor over a year ago and they certainly didn't know about the baby on the way. In Amelia's words, they didn't even want to attend her wedding. They wouldn't get front row seats to anything else that happened in her life.

"She just showed up at the house. Apparently, Addison let it slip about our baby." Amelia sighed, resting her hands on top of his.

"Have you guys talked at all?" Owen asked cautiously.

Amelia's face broke out in to a sleepy smile. "We did."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Amelia sat at the island in her kitchen, not at all feeling ashamed of the half-finished jar of peanut butter that lay open in front of her, having demolished a good portion of it in the last ten minutes alone. One good thing about pregnancy (apart from the baby)- she could blame her peanut butter addiction on cravings._

 _She was happily eating her peanut butter, talking absentmindedly to the little girl who was currently tucked away safely in her belly, when there was a knock at the front door. It was soft, barely there, and she took a moment to question if she was hearing things or not when there was a second, more audible knock._

 _Sighing, she stuck the spoon in the jar and made her way to the front door. She quickly checked in the small mirror in the hallway to make sure she was presentable. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue denim jeans and her hair was a bit of a mess but otherwise, she declared herself acceptable. Without checking who was on the other side, she opened the door casually, expecting a postman with some sort of package._

 _However, the person whose face met her own when the door swung back was certainly not one of a postman. It was a face she hadn't seen in years._

 _It was her sister, Lizzie._

 _"Lizzie?" She asked stupidly. Her brain couldn't quite process that her sister was standing right in front of her after all this time. It felt like some twisted version of a dream and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad._

 _"Amy." Lizzie greeted her, her face breaking into a teary smile. "It's been too long. You're pregnant."_

 _After a few seconds, Amelia's brain and her bitterness towards her sisters eventually caught up with her. She let out a stone-cold laugh and began to close the door. "I'm sorry, no." She said, not even wanting to hear whatever explanation her sister had for a blatant lack of contact for five years. She had tried to call her family when her unicorn baby was born- no one would talk to her. They flew in for one day for Derek's funeral and didn't talk to her once. She begged them to attend her wedding to Owen- they refused. So she was done._

 _However, Lizzie threw out her hand to prevent the door from closing completely. "Please, Amy. Hear me out. Let's avoid a trip to the ER." She begged, looking straight in to Amelia's eyes in a desperate attempt to get through to her sister._

 _Amelia took a few moments to contemplate her sister's words. She knew that if she were to slam the door on her sister's face, and potentially break her hand at the same time, it wouldn't be unjust. She knew she had every right to send her sister away. But there was one part of her, she didn't know whether it was the pregnant, overly hormonal part, or the part that genuinely missed her sister that stopped her from doing so. "Come in, or whatever." She eventually decided, stalking away and leaving Lizzie to follow her._

 _Walking back in to the kitchen, she resumed her seat at the island and unstuck her spoon from the peanut butter jar. She figured she could still enjoy her peanut butter while Lizzie spilled her guts._

 _"Pregnancy cravings? I had the exact same with Emma." Lizzie said in amusement as she watched her sister dig in to the jar._

 _"Yeah, I remember. I was there during that big time in your life." Amelia snarked. Lizzie nodded to herself, knowing that Amelia's comment was justified. She decided to shake it off._

 _"So, is it a boy or a girl? Niece or nephew?" Lizzie asked. She wasn't really sure how to make conversation with her sister. All she wanted to do was have a heart to heart with her, but she wasn't sure how to start it. And it was plain that Amelia, who was focused on her peanut butter, wasn't going to initiate._

 _"A girl. We want to name her Chardonnay Mercedes Hunt." Amelia stated flatly, watching carefully for her sister's reaction._

 _Lizzie, although shocked, forced a smile. "That's...nice." She eventually said, although her voice was slightly choked and her eyebrows were nearly meeting her hairline._

 _Eventually, Amelia couldn't hold back her laughter. "No, it's not. It's horrible. I'm not naming my child that." She said through her laughter. After a few seconds, she sobered up. "No, but seriously. Her name will be Rosie Charlotte Forbes Hunt." She said, a smile forming across her face as she stated proudly the name of her daughter._

 _Lizzie smiled and nodded in approval. "Addison and Charlotte will love that." She said._

 _"Yeah, well they were there for me during the best and worst times of my life." Amelia said quietly, looking down into the peanut butter jar, her mind drifting. She thought about some of the said hard times and her heart ached._

 _"I was there, too." Lizzie said quietly and weakly, because truthfully, she knew she hadn't. She had talked with Amelia a scarce few times over the past few years, and she knew that her baby sister wasn't to blame._

 _Amelia scoffed. "No, you weren't. Addison and Charlotte were. And now they're here for me, too. You're here now, after years. Here and there are different places."_

 _"I'm trying to make it up to you." Lizzie said._

 _"Make it up to me?" Amelia spat, feeling long pushed-aside anger bubble up in her chest. "By what? Showing up here after five years of not picking up my calls? Refusing to come to my wedding?"_

 _"Amelia..."_

 _"Don't Amelia me." Amelia said quietly. As she felt her little girl start kicking away, she took some deep breaths, knowing that getting angry and raising her blood pressure was not good for her daughter. "Remember that time I called you? Back in 2012? You picked up, but all you said was that you didn't have time to talk to me before hanging up?"_

 _Lizzie nodded quietly._

 _"I had given birth the week before that." Amelia revealed, watching as Lizzie's head snapped up and her eyes went wide. "To an anencephalic baby who lived for 43 minutes. His father was my fiancé who died before I even found out I was pregnant."_

 _The weight of Amelia's revelation hung heavily in the air. Lizzie's breath caught in her throat as she processed her sister's words. "Amy..."_

 _"Owen and the people who worked with me in LA are the only ones who know. They were the ones who helped me through it. Not you, or Kate or Nancy or Derek. Not even my own mother. Them. That's why my daughter is going to be named after them." Amelia said as tears slid down her cheeks. She thought about her unicorn baby a lot. But very rarely did she actually tell the story out loud. It hurt her every time._

 _Lizzie said no words, but instead stood up, walked around the island and wrapped her arms around her baby sister. Amelia tried to refuse at first, but eventually gave in to the embrace. Neither sister said anything. They just held each other, recognizing that all their relationship needed to mend was that moment._

 _Eventually, Lizzie drew away and looked Amelia in the eye. "I don't really have any excuses. I guess, after dad died and then you were dead for three minutes and all of our family drama, I just wanted to get away. I don't really talk to mom, or Kate or Nancy much. Not since Derek. I just wanted to settle in my own, naïve perfect world." She admitted._

 _"I wanted to get away, too. After dad died. That's why I did drugs. Everything hurt and everything was bad, until one day a friend gave me a pill. And then suddenly, I forgot. And it didn't hurt. I know I put you guys through hell, but I needed to not hurt." Amelia explained. It physically hurt her to talk about one of the darkest times of her life, the first time she took a pill and ignited a series of events which left her broken and damaged and alienated from her family and friends._

 _"I understand." Lizzie said simply._

 _Amelia looked at her sister for a few moments. Really looked. She didn't see the sister that didn't talk to her for years. She saw the sister that she used to share a room with, stayed up talking in to all hours of the night about meaningless things with. She saw her sister, who was sincerely sorry for her mistakes. Her sister, who was trying to make it right._

 _"Clean slate?" Amelia offered. "I mean a real clean slate. No going back when you realize how fucked up my past has been. And I won't hold anything against you anymore. A real clean slate." She repeated, looking at her sister with imploring eyes._

 _Instead of saying anything, Lizzie just wrapped her arms around Amelia again. "I can feel Rosie kicking." She laughed._

 _Amelia laughed, too, as she took another spoon from the kitchen drawer and handing it to Lizzie, knowing that this simple act was one small step closer to their sisterhood._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I told her about Ryan, and my unicorn baby, and my brain tumor. We talked about Rosie." Amelia revealed, an exhilarated smile forming on her face. "We fixed things." She concluded.

Owen squeezed his wife's hands tightly. She looked so beautiful and happy, talking about her sister and their unborn child. He knew that his own forgiveness of Amelia's sister may take longer, because he had seen first-hand her heartbreak over none of her family being in her life. Her heartbreak had caused him pain. But, her sheer happiness also caused him joy. If she could forgive Lizzie, then so could he, eventually.

"I'm so happy. I can't wait to meet her in the morning." He said sincerely. He chuckled as he watched Amelia yawn in to the back of her hand. He removed his hands from her bump and stood up, offering his hands to her. "Come on, sleepy head. Let's get you to bed."

Amelia nodded sleepily, taking his offered hand, standing up and walking upstairs with him. "Rosie's kicking again. You always manage to calm her down." She said as she felt her daughter's kicks start up again. She climbed in to bed and pulled the duvet up to her ears, waiting for Owen to join her.

After quickly getting changed, Owen slid into bed beside Amelia and spooned her from behind, his hands automatically sprawling out over Amelia's bump. "It's a good thing I'm going to be there for her whole life then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I also hope you like the name Rosie Charlotte Forbes Hunt. I took me ages to decide- I had name generators and everything involved.**

 **Please read and review and feel free to leave constructive criticism**


End file.
